1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an emergency escape device for a building, more particularly to an emergency escape device which permits the escape of people from a building during emergency conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a building is provided with conventional fire-fighting facilities such as fire alarms, sprinklers, emergency exits, etc., so that the people in the building can escape therefrom via the emergency exits when the building is on fire. Sometimes, the doors of the emergency exits are blocked and thus, people in the building cannot escape until the firemen arrive. Furthermore, it is common for some people to panic and escape from the building by jumping out of a window, thereby increasing the number of casualties in a fire.